


светлое золото

by shnaydik



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnaydik/pseuds/shnaydik
Summary: Все чувства, что она испытывает к ведьме — это невыносимая жажда и постоянно пересохшее горло, это — непреодолимое влечение, комком застрявшее прямо за грудиной, и никогда еще Лилит не чувствовала себя такой грязной. Должно быть, это и есть то самое ее ведьминское проклятье — рано или поздно сдаваться и терять голову из-за подобной ей, и Клоторн страшно, что никогда это не пропадет.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne
Kudos: 20





	светлое золото

**Author's Note:**

> важные моменты аушки:  
> 1\. метка у ведьм появляется в 15 лет в виде рун (у иды и лилит — скандинавские), у соулмейтов они одинаковые. когда ведьмы принимают саму себя и свои силы, проходят обучение и все такое, то метка меняется на камень, у каждой ведьмы свой  
> 2\. по соулмейтам: такое только у ведьм. у тех ребят, что живут/работают в ковене и на его землях, такого нет. свою родственную душу ведьмы чувствуют, когда находятся близко к ней, кожа светится в местах прикосновений цветом магии твоего соулмейта (то есть у лилит — золотой, у иды — бирюзовый)  
> 3\. император запрещает магию, потому что у ведьм нет ограничений в ее использовании, и таким образом они становятся сильнее него самого. это ему, конечно, не нужно (у него беды с башкой). император и титаны — как боги  
> 4\. ведьминские земли от не ведьминских отделяет большой магический барьер, который они сами наколдовали, потому что императорские ребята постоянно пытаются их найти и посжигать. сквозь этот барьер могут пройти только ведьмы, он находится в лесу (я его назвала хексайдским в честь школы, потому что больше ничего не придумала)  
> 5\. лилит родилась в обычной семье (то есть ведьм в ее роду не было), и появившаяся метка в 15 лет была для нее катастрофой, но она все "порешала"

У Лилит каждый день похож на предыдущий: она просыпается с первыми солнечными лучами, пробивающимися сквозь витражное окно, позволяет себе не больше пяти минут пролежать в постели, а затем встает на колени у кровати и, уперевшись локтями в матрас, закрывает глаза и читает молитву Титанам — просит о дне спокойном, благоразумном, и чтобы прошел он с пользой. Потом, умывшись холодной водой, она переодевается — для рабочих дней Лилит обычно выбирает строгое черное платье, такое, чтобы сквозь его ткань нельзя было увидеть или прощупать грубый рубец на грудине; раньше — когда только начинала работать — она из страха еще и туго бинтовала крестом грудь, но со временем отказалась от этого, потому что было либо тяжело дышать, либо болела спина, либо все вместе. Лилит собирает со стола все исписанные чернилами вдоль и поперек бумаги, что брала из своего кабинета на вечер, в последний раз проверяет, аккуратно выравнивает и убирает в твердую кожаную папку со знаком ковена, чтобы позже отдать их Кикиморе — она, как помощница Императора, непременно проверит все отчеты еще раз даже несмотря на то, что Лилит никогда не допускает ошибок.

Раньше подобное недоверие злило ее — да и сейчас немного, если честно, — ведь как можно не доверять главе Императорского ковена? Она заслужила эту должность — Клоторн много лет работала днями и ночами, посвятила ковену всю свою жизнь, и нет никого на Кипящих Островах, кто была бы так преданна Императору; но, несмотря на ее статус, Кикиморе почему-то позволяется контролировать ее, все время проверять за ней документы и время от времени наведываться в ее кабинет без стука, и иногда это выводит Лилит из себя. Но потом она вспоминает об огромном шраме на груди, о таком же большом своем обмане, и думает, что, наверное, надо довольствоваться всем, что было щедро предоставлено ей Императором, ведь в любой момент все может исчезнуть. В большей степени Лилит действительно довольна своей жизнью: у нее — высокая должность, у нее — уважение народа, знания и власть, и именно к этому она всегда стремилась; для нее главное — стабильность и уверенность в следующем дне, понимание, что она важна и нужна, и Императорский ковен дает почти все это. Все, что у Лилит есть сейчас — это куда больше, чем простая обманщица вроде нее могла надеяться получить, и она правда считает это то ли невероятной удачей, то ли благословением Титанов и их подарком за всю ее усердную работу над собой.

Все меняется в одно прогорклое утро; за окном дыма больше, чем обычно, сквозь щели оконных ставней проскакивает пепел, и Лилит с самого утра тошнит от головной боли и запаха. Раз в неделю такое бывает — все печи в ковене протапливают сырой елью или пихтой, потому что только у них каким-то образом получается расти в почти неживой земле вокруг, и, когда привозят свежие дрова, они дымят так, что глаза не режет лишь в темницах и главном зале, потому что они не топятся. Клоторн уже давно привыкла к этому — смирилась с копотью на стенах снаружи, с тем, что иногда солнце толком не может пробиться сквозь тучи и клубы дыма, — но сегодня все кажется противнее, смог выглядит еще темнее, и Лилит где-то на уровне грудины чувствует, что поганым утром все не закончится. 

Так и происходит — днем Кикимора, притащив какие-то отчеты о проведенных рейдах в Хексайдских лесах, сообщает ей о том, что поисковики сумели схватить какую-то ведьму — ее, оказывается, очень долго пытались поймать, и сегодня, в такое прекрасное сегодня наконец-то удалось, и вот-вот ее приведут. Лилит тщетно попыталась вспомнить список ведьм, которых чаще всего видели за барьером и вдали от их поселений; ее по большей части это не касается — она проводит благородные беседы со школьниками, показывая им на своем примере все величие и могущественность силы, что дарует им всем Император от лица Титанов, она составляет месячные отчеты по работе всего ковена, время от времени важно ходит по коридорам, проверяя работу подчиненных, а после этого отчитывается Белосу, и этого ей хватает по горло. Но Кикимора, конечно, пришла не только ради отчета; она тут же добавляет, что Лилит лично придется провести с заключенной беседу, потому что случай якобы тяжелый, и Клоторн даже не знала до этого дня, что какие-то «тяжелые случаи» входят в обязанности главы ковена — обычно «тяжелых» ведьм просто сразу сжигали.

У Лилит, конечно, нет возможности отказаться: она знает, что при любых попытках возразить Кикимора ответит что-то вроде «мисс Клоторн, вы пытаетесь оспорить приказы Императора?», а оспаривать приказы Императора — последнее, что ей сейчас хочется делать, и поэтому она соглашается. Лилит вообще не из тех, кто любит что-либо оспаривать — даже будучи главой ковена она всегда думает, что находится не в том положении, чтобы спорить; быть может, из-за своего обмана, быть может, потому что при любой снисходительной интонации в голосе Белоса или Кикиморы у нее в груди все сжимается, желая расплакаться от бессилия, и поэтому легче просто соглашаться. Лилит может запугать кого угодно: вид у нее весьма грозный, ей всегда есть что сказать, но когда она оказывается под пристальными взглядом Императора или Кикиморы, все это куда-то исчезает.

Поэтому Лилит быстро соглашается, обещая, что посетит заключенную сразу же после того, как разберется с личными делами десятка новых рекрутов, которые Кикимора сама же поручила ей проверить пару дней назад. Работы в последнее время много: ведьмы хорошо отражают все атаки на земли возле Хексайдского барьера, и Императорские армии быстро редеют. Конечно, все по большей части из-за того, что Белосу плевать кого брать в воины, стражники и смотрители — уже пару лет в ковен берут всех, кто только изъявит желание. Именно поэтому Императорские отряды снова и снова разбиваются, а ведьм становится все сложнее ловить — они, в отличие от испуганных юнцов в форме, учатся на своих ошибках и стараются не выходить за пределы барьера. Должно быть, та ведьма, которую поймали сегодня, одна из барахольщиц — так они в ковене называют тех ведьм, что время от времени появляются в городе, чтобы продать какой-нибудь хлам или купить, и иногда у городских смотрителей получается их поймать. Лилит, конечно же, считает глупым так безрассудно покидать свои земли, особенно зная, что в самом городе контроль куда серьезнее, чем где-нибудь в лесу у барьера. Она не совсем понимает то, почему барахольщицы просто не могут сидеть в своих деревнях в безопасности; они рискуют жизнями, выходя за пределы барьера, чтобы просто найти какой-нибудь бесполезный мусор, и этому у Лилит не получается придумать им оправданья. Быть может, они просто никогда не видели то, в какой агони сгорают другие ведьмы. 

Сразу после ухода Кикиморы Лилит решает, что сегодня она точно не будет думать об этом, и, взяв все нужные бумаги, собирается к себе в комнату; раньше ведьм ловили и сжигали почти каждый месяц, и если плакать из-за всех, то сил совсем не останется. Конечно, это звучит жестоко, но Лилит с самого своего первого дня в ковене скорбит, с самого первого дня она носит ненависть к самой себе, и с каждой новой сгоревшей ведьмой эта ненависть лишь разрастается, потому что на их месте должна быть и она сама. Ей хочется думать, что будь у нее возможность, то она бы помогла хоть паре из них спастись, но каждый раз Лилит выбирает между своей безопасностью и безопасностью незнакомой ведьмы себя, и вряд ли можно ее в этом винить. 

Еще у дверей своего кабинета она слышит громкий лязг цепей, и по нему понятно, что та, кто скована ими, пытается вырваться; так часто бывает, если работают неопытные смотрители — обычно ведьм сразу оглушают, чтобы можно было спокойно дотащить их до темницы, а молодые ребята еще боятся бить других людей, даже если это ведьмы. Когда звон цепей становится громче, Лилит кажется, что в коридоре вдруг потеплело — она чуть оттягивает воротник платья, пытается вдохнуть полной грудью, но вместе с лязгом усиливается и жар, концентрируясь прямо за меткой на грудине, и ее вдруг охватывает такой испуг, что приходит она в чувства лишь услышав дружное басистое «добрый день, мисс Клоторн!» стражников, что изо всех сил пытаются сдерживать заключенную. Потом Лилит наконец-то видит и саму ведьму; она первым делом замечает ее растрепанные седые волосы и грязное бардовое платье, затем — присматривается к мельком блеснувшему на груди желтому камню, но никак не может встретиться с ней взглядом, потому что женщина извивается в руках стражников. Те то и дело показушно бьют ее то в плечи, то в живот, когда приближаются к Лилит, мол, смотрите — делаем все так, как наказывает Император, и не боимся запачкать руки и пол чужой кровью.

Ведьму проводят мимо нее в огромных серебряных кандалах, что полностью закрывают руки почти до середины предплечья и, кажется, немного даже перевешивают; цепь от них раздражающе звенит на каждом шагу, с давящим на уши лязгом тащится по полу, и Лилит кажется, что ведут они ее целую вечность — из-за сопротивления заключенной и тяжеленных кандалов идти действительно тяжело. Метку на груди хочется растереть, прижать ладонью или хотя бы почесать, но женщина держится, хмурится, а потом все-таки решается еще раз попробовать посмотреть ей в глаза, и наконец-то это ей удается. 

Тут же Лилит прошибает жаркий страх, да так, словно вся горечь, что сидела у нее глубоко-глубоко в груди, неожиданно стала огромной опухолью, в миг заполонила все внутри и так же быстро лопнула; ей хочется немного наклониться, хочется опереться о что-нибудь руками и перевести дыхание, хочется приложить что-нибудь ледяное к груди или вновь вырезать метку, но она лишь не сводит взгляда с заключенной, и та на это что-то злобно хрипит, все так же пытаясь вырваться. Глаза у ведьмы — светло-желтые, по краям красные от полопавшихся сосудов и похожие на камень, что так ярко сверкнул золотом, когда они только-только встретились взглядами; узница непонимающе хмурится, скалится и то и дело что-то выкрикивает, но Лилит не понимает ее слов — в ушах громко-громко шумит сердце, и голова болит так, что перед глазами появляется большое искрящееся пятно, закрывающее обзор.

Вновь она приходит в себя лишь после громкого «с вами все в порядке, мисс Клоторн?» уже от других стражников, стоявших чуть поодаль и охранявших зал с реликвиями. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Лилит понимает, что ведьмы уже нет в коридоре — рядом осталось лишь какое-то влажное пятно на красной ковровой дорожке, и женщина быстро понимает, что заключенная, кажется, пыталась в нее плюнуть. Вокруг стало прохладней, грудь больше не болит, и Лилит наконец-то делает глубокий вдох — вместе с ним пятно перед глазами вспыхнуло, а затем медленно-медленно рассыпалось на мелкие искры и исчезло; она думает, что, должно быть, ведьма все-таки сумела наложить на нее какие-то чары, и это и есть все оправдание происходящему.

И, кивнув все еще ожидающим ответа стражникам, Клоторн уходит к себе, крепко прижав папки с бумагами к все еще горящей груди.

***

Лилит долго лежит в своей кровати и просто вглядывается в потолок — дым за окном уже почти полностью рассеивается, в комнате становится прохладно, и через цветастый витраж пробиваются слабенькие закатные лучи. Они тонкими линиями падают на ее лицо, едва слепят глаза и совсем не греют, и ей впервые хочется какой-то духоты — наверное, подобной той, что была сегодня днем, когда мимо нее тащили заключенную. От этого одновременно жутко и стыдно даже перед самой собой: какой же глупой и наивной была мысль о том, что тот жар, охвативший ее, и та боль, пронзившая ее грудь, были всего лишь ведьминскими чарами. Те страдания и те внезапные чувства — это то, чего Лилит всегда боялась и надеялась, что оно вырежется из ее жизни вместе с меткой; ведьминская руна на груди осталась лишь едва разбираемым пятном поверх уродливого рубца, и женщина думала, что и гипотетическое существование ее родной души тоже либо совсем исчезнет, либо хотя бы немного исказится и потеряет свою силу — как если бы оно было монстром, что может жить лишь благодаря вере в него. 

И Лилит, конечно же, пыталась не верить, а в последние годы она вообще думала, что точно убедила себя в этом. Да и какова вероятность того, что среди тех ведьм, что у стражи иногда получается поймать, окажется ее родственная душа? Она — невероятно ничтожна, и Лилит уже несколько лет даже не задумывалась об этом. У нее, кстати говоря, в принципе сложилось впечатление, что и не хочется ей никого видеть рядом с собой — посвящать кого-то в свои секреты слишком тяжело и опасно, и лучше уж быть одной, чем влюбиться и оказаться на костре. До этого, как Лилит думала, влюбиться ей и не грозило — ей всегда казалось, что ведьмы могут испытывать истинные чувства лишь к тем, кто им предназначена, и поэтому она приняла тот факт, что никогда не узнает настоящей любви: никогда не ощутит тепло чьих-то рук на своем теле и не увидит свечение от их отпечатков, никогда не поцелует другую женщину и уж точно не ляжет с ней в постель, и когда ты вообще не знаешь этих чувств — смириться легче. 

Но сейчас, когда метка впервые за всю ее жизнь теплая, а в голове все путается, Лилит понимает, что вот-вот появится интерес, и лучше всего сейчас будет проигнорировать приказ Кикиморы и дождаться казни ведьмы — после этого связь точно разорвется, и опять больше не будет у нее ничего, кроме самой метки, что напоминало бы о ее изъяне. Так она и действует следующие две недели — говорит Кикиморе, что слишком много у нее в последнее время бумажной волокиты, специально отправляется в городскую школу с лекциями, что были запланированы лишь на следующий месяц, разбирается с новыми рекрутами, и все это должно было помочь ей отвлечься, но ведьма никак не уходит из ее головы, а Белос почему-то откладывает ее сожжение, и все слишком затягивается. К концу второй недели Лилит узнает, что ведьму зовут Идалин, и краем уха слышит о том, что Императору что-то от нее нужно — то ли она украла что-то в городе, то ли знает что-то, и это означает, что еще не скоро назначат точную дату ее казни, и это все усложняет. 

Когда желания и мысли становятся больше ее самой, Лилит встает на колени у витражного окошка своей спальни, закрывает глаза и взывает Титанов к милосердию: просит их оглянуться по сторонам, увидеть то, как чиста и честна она в этих золотых лучах рассветного солнца и желтого стекла, то, как праведно она служила им и Императору все эти годы, как посвятила им всю свою безгрешную жизнь, и разве нельзя простить ей ее единственную слабость? Вот-вот ведьма сгорит — Лилит, если Император прикажет, сама разожжет этот огонь, и тогда все опять придет в норму. Конечно, глупо думать, что Титаны не видят ее обмана — все говорят, что правители вездесущи, но если они сразу ничего не заметили, то, быть может, и в этот раз ей повезет. Ей хочется думать, что они, если и знают правду, то понимают, что она на самом деле им преданна и что не предаст она Императора ради своего изъяна и слабости.

Но всего один раз она по настоятельному поручению самого Белоса спускается в темницу, чтобы узнать, не готова ли заключенная сотрудничать, и этого раза достаточно, чтобы совсем потерять голову — еще на сырой лестнице она понимает, что с каждым шагом ощущает Идалин все сильнее, что метка на груди жжет, чувствуя чужую магию, и Лилит требуется время, чтобы решиться идти дальше. И все же она не подходит близко — останавливается у соседней камеры так, чтобы ведьме ее было не видно из угла, в котором она сидела, и, к счастью, той совсем плевать на нее — кажется, кандалы действительно подавляют большую часть ее магии, и она почти не чувствует Лилит. Поэтому женщина, все-таки поддавшись интересу, подходит ближе медленно, стуча каблуками, убирает руки за спину и заглядывает сквозь прутья решетки с легким прищуром, и в этот момент Идалин поворачивается к ней лицом, от чего метка словно вспыхивает огнем, и Лилит едва сдерживается, чтобы не отшатнуться назад. 

Лилит больно на нее даже смотреть: у нее сдавливает грудь от одного взгляда на все те же огромные кандалы, полностью закрывающие ладони почти до середины предплечья, на кровавые следы на коже, которые, видимо, остались после попыток хоть как-то снять их, на ее почти безжизненные золотистые глаза и отливающие серебром даже в темноте камеры волосы. Ведьма сломана и разбита, и чтобы понять это не нужно даже говорить с ней — Клоторн помнит то, как Идалин пыталась отбиться от стражи в день заточения, и образ той женщины, готовой за свою свободу перегрызть глотки всем вокруг, включая Императора, не вяжется с этой исхудавшей и поникшей фигурой. Подобное каждый раз заставляет Лилит ненавидеть себя — она не впервые наблюдает за тем, как ведьмы умирают у нее на глазах, и, наверное, все-таки нет ей оправдания за все те разы, когда она могла освободить хоть одну, но боялась, что окажется в одном костре вместе с ней. 

В камере Идалин нет даже койки, на полу валяются какой-то грязный поднос и старые заплесневевшие в этой сырости надкусанные куски хлеба, рядом лежит опрокинутый стакан с разлитой водой, и Лилит кажется, что ни разу еще заключенных так не держали — ясно ведь, что в кандалах она не сможет даже руки поднять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы нормально взять еду. От этого зрелища тошнит — Клоторн хмурится, сглатывая ком в горле, а ведьма так и не сводит с нее уставшего взгляда, явно ожидая чего-то, но все мысли концентрируются на горящем рубце на грудине, и Лилит острым ногтем царапает ладонь, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя.

— Я — Лилит Клоторн, — грубо начинает женщина, высоко подняв голову и исподлобья взглянув на ведьму, — глава Императорского ковена. Наш Император послал меня довести до твоего сведения, что тебе дается еще один шанс, ведьма, — она убирает руки за спину. — И снова тебе предлагается сотрудничество. 

— Нет, — коротко и хрипло отвечает Идалин, все так же безразлично смотря на нее. 

Лилит, услышав это, едва заметно вздрагивает и хмурится.

— Глупо отказываться от такой… 

— Нет, — вновь повторяет женщина, прерывая ее, а затем, с трудом приподняв руки с кандалами, поворачивается спиной к Лилит. 

И Клоторн, в последний раз взглянув на нее, рывком разворачивается и быстро уходит.

***

К молитве перед сном присоединяется мысль о том, что глаза Идалин — точь-в-точь раскаленное железо и солнце на витраже в ее комнате, и это понимание — ужасно. Лилит видит ведьму в пламени разожженного камина, ощущает теплыми рассветными и закатными лучами на своей коже, находит ее в своей голове даже во время работы, и все это — невыносимо. Она, сама того не хотя, думает о том, каким цветом засветится ее кожа, если Идалин прикоснется к ней — ей почему-то хочется представлять его светлым или темным золотом, похожим на цвет ее глаз, и мысли об этом одновременно приятны и страшны. Кроме того, у нее никак не получается выбросить из головы тот ужас, в котором ведьма сейчас находится — сырая камера встает у нее комом в горле, запах плесневелого хлеба почему-то постоянно перед носом, и Лилит неожиданно даже для себя решает поговорить с Императором. 

Аудиенции приходится ждать долго — у Белоса каждый раз находятся дела поважнее, Кикимора кормит ее пустыми обещаниями, и это начинает злить. Проходит несколько дней, и каждый вечер Клоторн боится, что когда она вернется в подземелье, Идалин будет совсем плоха, но не хватает у нее смелости без разрешения войти в императорский зал и попросить хотя бы снять с нее кандалы. Лишь по истечению целой недели Кикимора приходит в ее кабинет со словами «Император Белос готов тебя выслушать», и у Лилит внутри все страхом переворачивается: всю дорогу до зала ее колотит мелкой дрожью, и кажется ей, что совсем все это глупо — сейчас она разозлит Титанов, навлечет на себя подозрения, и на этом для них обеих все закончится. Но все-таки Лилит собирает все силы в кулак, пытается дышать полной грудью, в голове несколько раз продумает то, что скажет Белосу, а затем, когда стражники перед дверьми расступаются, проходит внутрь.

Она, встав на колени, уверяет Императора в том, что еще немного, и ведьма расколется — они ее наконец сломают, убедят в том, что помогут ей и остальным, и благодаря этому у них появится больше информации об ведьминских убежищах. Это, конечно, новость радостная — она сразу заинтересовала Белоса, и Лилит, заметив это, наконец-то переходит к своему «но»: рассказывает о том, как голодает Идалин из-за кандалов, говорит, что долго она в таком состоянии не продержится, а они не могут позволить себе потерять столь ценную заключенную. Она доносит до него одну и ту же мысль разными словами, словно пытается запутать, хоть и понимает, что Император вовсе не глуп, а потом предлагает ему перевести ее в другое крыло — мол, там сейчас никого не держат, а ведьма быстрее сдастся, потому что не вынесет полного одиночества. 

Лилит понимает, что у Белоса появляются сомнения — она никогда раньше не проявляла столько инициативы в делах, связанных с заключенными ведьмами, и женщина готовится в случае чего сказать что-нибудь вроде «я знаю то, как важно это для вас», но никаких вопросов не следует, и это напрягает ее даже сильнее.

И все же поздно вечером, когда почти все огни в ковене гаснут, Лилит решается еще раз спуститься в темницу — просто увидеть ее одним глазком, просто проверить и убедиться, что ведьма еще жива. На верхних этажах и в своей комнате она совсем не чувствует ее, и иногда становится страшно — стражники в ковене не отличаются умом, и может быть такое, что Идалин уже мертва; от этой мысли у Лилит внутри все почему-то замирает и будто бы морозит, и не уснет она, если сама не проверит. Когда она спускается, то еще на лестнице слышится раскатистый храп: двое охранников, сидя на стульях у самого входа в темницы и прислонившись белыми плащами к сырой стене, спят, обнимая свои копья, и Лилит едва сдерживает свою злобу. Она могла бы сейчас стукнуть туфлями, крикнуть что-нибудь и напугать их до смерти, а потом спросить их имена и пообещать, что обязательно доложит Императору о подобном наплевательском отношении к дарованной им работе, но все-таки женщина решает как можно тише пройти к камере Идалин. 

С каждым едва слышным стуком каблуков становится все теплее, и Лилит наконец-то спокойно выдыхает; в принципе, можно уже развернуться и уйти — раз уж она чувствует ее, то ведьма точно жива, и это все, что ей нужно было узнать, но Клоторн, хоть и замедляется, продолжает идти. Она горько понимает, что ко всем этим ощущениям можно быстро привыкнуть: ей нравится это легкое-легкое тепло в груди даже несмотря на то, что оно мешается со страхом. Наверное, это действительно замечательно, когда ты можешь быть со своей родственной душой — вы успокаиваете подруга подругу, дополняете чувствами, от ее прикосновений кожу приятно покалывает, а в непроглядной ночной тьме светятся лишь отпечатки ее ладоней на твоем согретом теле. И Лилит до мурашек приятно даже думать об этом — не то что бы она много думала об этом по ночам, — но тут же она возвращается в реальность, когда видит прижавшуюся к каменной стене ведьму. 

Идалин на нее никак не реагирует — безразлично окидывает взглядом, чуть поджимает бледные потрескавшиеся губы и немного дергает плечом, от чего цепь на кандалах тихо звенит; рядом лежит поднос с немного покусанным хлебом и с нетронутой водой в стакане, и Лилит понимает, что она теперь даже не пытается пить. От всего увиденного начинает крутить живот от страха и отвращения: у ведьмы кожа у самых кандалов воспаленная и натертая, с мелкими мутными водянистыми пузырьками, и Клоторн даже боится представить то, как будут выглядеть ее ладони после их снятия. Наверное, понадобится очень много заживляющих мазей, и завтра обязательно нужно отправить к ней лекаря. 

Лилит хочется думать, что жалость к Идалин просто-напросто заложена в ней на подсознательном уровне — она ведь ей предначертана, она ее родственная душа, и было бы странно не хотеть хоть как-то помочь ей. Лилит, если честно, вообще что угодно хочется думать, лишь бы не принимать тот факт, что она все-таки сама по себе такая — слабая и с живым состраданием, — и предначертанность Идалин тут ни при чем; раньше она старалась не спускаться к ведьмам, перекидывала задания на стражников, во время казней ей всегда нездоровилось, и поэтому было легче. А сейчас перед ней измученная и обессиленная женщина, которая без ее помощи умрет еще раньше назначенного, и Лилит, шумно выдохнув, подходит к самой решетке и присаживается на корточки. Потом она тянет ладонь сквозь прутья и берет холодный стакан, и Идалин, все-таки вновь повернув к ней голову, даже немного хмурится и уже готовится приложить все свои силы, чтобы отвернуться, если та плеснет воду в ее лицо.

— Я ничего не сделаю, — тихо говорит Лилит, смотря ей в глаза. — Просто дам тебе попить.

Только сейчас она замечает испарину на бледном лице Идалин и то, как затуманен ее взгляд; от этого становится совсем не по себе, и Лилит с трудом сглатывает ком в горле, когда ведьма слабо отворачивает голову, явно пытаясь отказаться от воды.

— Завтра тебя переведут в другую камеру, — женщина дрожащей ладонью вновь тянет к ней стакан. — И снимут их, — и кивает на кандалы.

После этих слов Идалин вновь недоверчиво смотрит на нее — лицо Лилит немного расплывается, никак не складываясь в четкую картинку, и ведьма хмурится, совсем не понимая происходящего. До этого она сидела ближе к решетке лишь из-за того, что там стены хотя бы не сырые; сейчас же ей хочется совсем прижаться к холодным прутьям, потому что от них словно веет теплом, и в ее голове не получается найти этому объяснение. Лилит подносит стакан прямо к ее губам, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции, и Идалин все-таки думает, что даже если эта женщина успела подмешать в воду какую-нибудь отраву, то ей уже плевать — хотя бы все закончится быстрее. 

И она пьет сначала неуверенно, косо смотря на Лилит, а затем, наконец почувствовав сладость воды, неожиданно жадно, стараясь не пролить ни капли. Когда вода заканчивается, Идалин зажмуривается, пытаясь думать о том, что завтра, если ее не обманывают и ей не почудились ее слова, у нее получится полностью и самостоятельно съесть паек — хлеб у них, конечно, отвратный, если сравнивать с деревенской пекарней, но все-таки это лучше, чем ничего, и в какой-то момент ей кажется, что она наконец-то четко видит лицо Лилит перед собой. Идалин буквально пару секунд смотрит на нее, и этих секунд достаточно, чтобы понять, что точно здесь что-то не так: она точно замечает, что цитрин на ее собственной груди вдруг вспыхивает тусклым золотом, и Лилит точно замечает это тоже, а затем со звоном почти что кидает стакан на железный поднос и поднимается. 

Идалин думает, что это, наверное, камень просто блеснул на свету факела на стене, но когда Лилит отходит от нее, становится чуть холоднее, и этому объяснение она находит не сразу. В голове все очень быстро путается: стоит Клоторн резко поменять положение, у нее в глазах все снова плывет, и, быть может, это вообще какой-то сон — зачем такой грозной главе Императорского ковена лично поить ее? 

На этом Идалин и останавливается — на бредовом сне, на растерянном воображении измученного разума, и с этим получается быстрее уснуть. 

***

На следующий день Идалин по приказу Императора переводят в другое крыло: там камеры просторней, суше, есть койки, а потом Лилит обманом — мол, удивлена была она тому, что стража не знает своих обязанностей — заставляет охранников принести ей подушку и какое-то старое шерстяное одеяло, чтобы ведьма могла укрываться по ночам, когда станет совсем холодно. К счастью, руки ведьмы после кандалов оказались не настолько плохи — Лилит ожидала, что вместо ладоней там будут лишь язвы, а в итоге стражники докладывают, что все обошлось лишь несколькими повязками. 

Со временем она понимает, что Идалин точно еще долго просидит в темнице — Император вновь отложил казнь, видимо все-таки надеясь, что удастся рано или поздно от нее добиться хоть какой-нибудь информации. Лилит заходит к ней всего раз — где-то через неделю после перевода — просто чтобы убедиться, что Идалин стало лучше, и после этого она понимает, что это было ошибкой. 

На руках ведьмы оставили пропитанные какой-то вонючей мазью бинты и тугие серебряные браслеты с ярко-желтым агатом, чтобы продолжать блокировать ее магию, но они справляются не так хорошо, как делали это кандалы. Поэтому, когда Лилит входит в темницу, Идалин сразу чувствует легкое тепло у камня на груди и едва ощутимое покалывание, и это, конечно, вводит ее в ступор — она еще не до конца пришла в себя, и поэтому вновь списывает происходящее на бред после голодовки. И все же, когда Клоторн подходит ближе, становится еще теплее, и ведьма непонимающе всматривается в ее вроде бы сосредоточенное и напряженное лицо, в переплетенные пальцы и в высоко поднятую голову — и что-то здесь точно не так. Лилит, как и в прошлый раз, предлагает ей сотрудничать, говорит, что если она поможет им — они не казнят ее, и Идалин точно видит внутри этой женщины большущий стержень. Стержень — такой, что позволяет ей управлять своим голосом так точно, что сначала действительно кажется, что он действительно у нее низкий и хриплый; стержень такой, что у нее, наверное, даже спина не болит от всех глупых и недостойных ее дел, которые Белос сваливает на нее — как, например, возиться с обычной заключенной. 

Лилит, получив точно такое же безразличное «нет», как и в прошлый раз, уходит, пусть и совсем не хочется — эта их идиотская связь позволяет ей чувствовать хоть что-то, кроме злости и испуга, и дает согреться как бы изнутри. В то же время это — невыносимая жажда и постоянно пересохшее горло, это — непреодолимое влечение, комком застрявшее прямо за грудиной, и никогда еще она не чувствовала себя такой грязной. Должно быть, это и есть то самое ее ведьминское проклятье — рано или поздно сдаваться и терять голову из-за подобной ей, и женщине страшно, что никогда это чувство не пропадет. Ей страшно, что в следующий раз она точно даст слабину — это, правда, уже произошло, — и не найдется у нее сил бороться с самой собой и своими желаниями. В какой-то степени она рада, что Идалин не спрашивает о том, какого черта она поила ее тогда, и не рассказывает об этом кому-нибудь из стражников — с едой и без кандалов ведьма оказалась неожиданно болтливой, и Лилит еще не совсем знает что с этим делать. 

Лилит никогда не влюблялась, и это можно объяснить тем, что все это время где-то в ведьминских деревнях жила Идалин — предназначенная ей судьбой, по задумке уже родная, и это, по правде говоря, нечестно. Клоторн кажется, что сейчас ее тычут лицом в эту любовь словно провинившегося котенка, и так это горько и стыдно, что хочется провалиться сквозь землю или сгореть самой в костре — почему у всех есть выбор, а у нее все предначертано? Это в ее планы не входило: Лилит, всю жизнь пытающаяся исправить свой изъян, не заслужила такого — она должна была до самой своей смерти служить ковену и Императору, должна была сделать Кипящие Острова лучше, оставить после себя что-то значимое и великое, что-то, из-за чего ее будут помнить еще многие поколения, и сейчас на всем этом она ставит крест лишь из-за какой-то невесть кем предначертанной ей ведьмы.

Однажды Лилит даже позволяет себе заплакать ночью: у нее никак не получается вытравить мысли об Идалин из своей головы, рубец на груди чешется и горит, кончики пальцев покалывает, и она не может уснуть. Ей больно и противно — так глупо было выпрашивать для нее другую камеру и время, глупо было обманывать стражников и лишний раз спускаться в темницы, потому что все это выдает ее и неудивительно, если Кикимора уже о чем-то догадывается. Она думает: лучше было бы дать ведьме умереть — с голоду за решеткой или просто сгореть в костре, сказав Императору, что та совсем отказывается сотрудничать, — и тут же внутри у нее все стынет от таких мыслей; они, как и она сама, подлые, трусливые и жестокие. 

Слишком часто Лилит начинает спускаться в темницу, чтобы напомнить ведьме о том, что близится день ее кончины, слишком часто она предлагает ей передумать и отказаться от своей магии, и слишком часто Идалин сначала смеется ей прямо в лицо, а затем говорит хриплое «нет». Эти разговоры — такая же рутина, как молитва или прием пищи, хотя о последнем Лилит начала забывать, а иногда специально морить себя голодом, представляя это наказанием за свою глупость. Все совсем путается: Клоторн допускает ошибки в своих отчетах, однажды даже пропускает утреннюю молитву, и после этого долго-долго не может собраться с мыслями — она не узнает саму себя и понятия не имеет что с этим делать.

Лилит осознает, что рано или поздно Идалин все поймет — она уже приглядывается к ней, но почему-то не задает никаких вопросов, и, быть может, если бы ведьма все-таки начала с ней разговаривать, было бы легче. Это глупо, но ей хочется слышать ее голос — не в бреду, не в усталости и в злобе, а в хоть каком-нибудь спокойствии и безразличии; хочется понять, на самом ли деле он у нее такой хрипловатый, на самом ли деле он ей может понравиться — ведь, наверное, все в Идалин должно понравиться, если она ей предначертана. Если честно, то Лилит точно и не знает, что именно подразумевает их связь; она знает, что кожа от прикосновений будет светиться, знает, что долго еще будет чувствовать ее, что у них руны на груди должны были быть одинаковыми, и из этого вытекает много вопросов: если бы Лилит приняла свою магию, то был бы ее камень похож на тот, что у ведьмы на груди? Если Лилит прикоснется к ней, то какими цветами засветится их кожа? Если от простого нахождения рядом друг с другом у Лилит внутри все горит, то что будет, если Идалин ее, например, обнимет? О поцелуе она даже думать боится — сердце вдруг замирает, метка колется, и щеки вот-вот закраснеют. 

Конечно, думать о таком постыдно: какие-либо отношения вне брака Император запрещает, но брака без отношений не построить, и выходит так, что у Лилит никогда и не было шанса полюбить кого-то даже без всей этой предначертанности. Да и времени у нее по большей части не было — с восьми лет она усердно училась, в семнадцать стала частью ковена, и после этого вся ее жизнь была посвящена работе. Ей казалось, что если она будет честной — во всяком случае во всем, кроме своего изъяна — и если будет много работать на благо народа, то все это ей воздастся: простятся грехи, простится обман, и когда-нибудь ей не придется просыпаться с соленой виной.

И все-таки, если опустить весь ее страх, приходит осознание, что с этим нужно что-то делать, и после этого у Лилит точно не получается заснуть. 

У нее есть несколько вариантов развития событий: первый — она вспомнит о том, как долго и как много ей пришлось работать, чтобы попасть в ковен и, тем более, стать его главой. Она вспомнит, как больно и страшно было срезать кожу с меткой, как долго рана заживала и как превращалась в уродливый рубец, как в один день метка проступила через него, и как долго Лилит из-за этого плакала, думая, что вот-вот в дом придут люди Императора и заберут ее с собой. Лилит всегда считала, что она сильная, ведь далеко не у всех получится не только смириться с ведьминской меткой, но и попасть с такой в Императорский ковен; не у всех получится больше двадцати лет жить в постоянном страхе, перепрыгивать через саму себя, каждый день молиться не своим богам и наблюдать за тем, как невиновные — хоть она еще и не совсем понимает того, на самом ли деле они невиновны — сгорают в огне. Для всего этого, конечно, нужна сила и стальной стержень внутри, и ей нравилось думать, что она такая особенная — хоть и с ведьминским изъяном, но все-таки нашедшая правильный путь. Теперь же ей кажется, что на самом-то деле она — просто трусиха, и если Император узнает об ее обмане, то обязательно скажет, что никакая Лилит не сильная — она все та же слабая девчонка, так и не переборовшая свое уродство. 

Сильным и храбрым сейчас будет, наверное, оставить все так, как оно есть: ведьму — в темнице, секрет — за тканью черного платья, саму себя — в родном кабинете, и забыть о том, что вообще была какая-то глупая связь. То, что Лилит тянет к ней — еще ничего не значит; это сейчас — всего лишь интерес, просто незнакомые ей желания, вызванные ведьминским многовековым обманом, и нет ничего удивительного и особенного в том, что у нее голова кружится рядом с Идалин. Через все в этой жизни можно переступить — через свои и чужие причуды, через принципы, мечты и даже природу, и Лилит уже так делала; и почему же нельзя сделать еще раз?

Второй вариант — все-таки убедить ведьму сотрудничать. Император всегда предлагает ведьмам сотрудничество: мол, они расскажут им как пройти сквозь барьер и где найти их деревни, а ковен им поможет встать на путь истинный без костра. Идалин это тоже было предложено, и Лилит сама слышала условия: ведьма возвращает Белосу украденную у него печать — Клоторн, кстати, даже не знала, что что-то из зала реликвий было украдено, — а он отменяет казнь. За все время, что Лилит работает в ковене, ни одна ведьма не согласилась сотрудничать, и у нее сложилось такое впечатление, что они все очень глупы — неужели один секрет дороже собственной жизни? Император говорит, что хочет лишь стать им как бы наставником — помочь разобраться в себе, помочь понять, что можно жить куда достойнее, чем они сейчас, если отказаться от дикой магии. И Клоторн правда не видит плохого в такой помощи — их все равно рано или поздно достанут, и почему же не вытащить из этого пользу для самих себя?

Третий вариант — самый глупый, и у Лилит внутри что-то трепещет от одной мысли о нем. Она может помочь Идалин сбежать: может украсть у стражников ключи от камеры, у Кикиморы — магниты, снимающие наручники, а со склада — изъятый ведьминский посох; она может собрать все свои вещи в старую сумку — благо, вещей у нее совсем немного, — может взять все накопленные деньги, пробраться в зал реликвий за какой-нибудь волшебной штукой, что поможет им двоим покинуть ковен незамеченными, а потом уйти вместе с ней. Поздней ночью эти мысли сладки, и, к счастью, по утру она их уже забывает — они со своей дурной сонной дымкой испаряются с первыми солнечными лучами, и голова у нее почти что пустая перед началом работы.

Так она и проводит большую часть дня — пытаясь найти выход, смущенно представляя светящиеся отпечатки ладоней на своей коже и думая о том, как же все это невыносимо и сложно.


End file.
